maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Cald
|-|GBC= |-|TV= | environment = Volcanoes | inhabitants = Calder | north = d'Resh | south = | east = Kybar's Teeth | west = }} Cald is a volcanic Moonland located on the far southern tip of the main continent. The region is characterized by active volcanoes. The Calder Magi focus their abilities on fire and are tend to be eccentric, responsible, and rude to outsiders. Due to the environment, the Cald is populated by Dream Creatures made of fire, lava, and volcanic rocks. Magi-Nation Duel The Scroll of Fire was stolen from Cald by the Orothean Vault Curator, Bria, resulting in a war breaking out between the two Moonlands. The war finally was put to a halt when Rayje decimated the Orothean Creatures, allowing the Calders to retrieve the scroll, now known as the Last Words. Strategy Cald decks often focus on dealing direct damage to opposing Creatures and Magi using spells and powers. Such a strategy often incorporates cards like the Scroll of Fire which can improve the efficiency of damage dealing powers. Other cards possess healing abilities, though they are less potent than those in Naroomese cards. GBC Cald could be entered via ferry or from the tunnels of the Underneath. When Tony Jones was kidnapped by Morag, he was taken to Cald where the third Shadow Geyser had appeared. The Calders blamed Tony until he entered the geyser and defeated Warrada. After Tony's returning from the Shadowhold, the inhabitants of Cald would be either delighted or hostile depending on whether or not Tony returned Ashgar's Key. Keeping the key would result in the Calders, including the Ringsmith, refusing to speak with Tony. Returning the key would be necessary for forging the Flame Hyren. ; Ashyn The town within Cald is known as Ashyn and comprises heat-resistant houses resembling large, metallic chimneys. Much of the furniture within these houses is partially melted due to the heat. The eastern part of the town has a stage used during the celebration of the closing of Cald's Shadow Geyser. The elder of Cald, Ashgar, lives in Ashyn. Among the other inhabitants are a historian, Valkan, and the Cald Ringsmith, Magam. Additionally, the operator of Scrub the Brub is relocated to Cald and, for picking up Wence's arrow, Aim for the Animite. A river of lava much like a large moat surrounds Ashyn and has for at least forty years. North of the town is an abandoned island containing several rocks carved as a gorilla-like face. The island is connected to the town by a bridge that was built by Valkan. ; Lava Vents The volcanoes northeast of Ashyn are known as the lava vents and are characterized by enormous pipes extending out of the ground. Numerous wild Dream Creatures can be encountered throughout the area. ; Wastelands Regions of wastelands border the city of Ashyn between the ferry to the west and the Underneath east and contain stone walls and pillars. Several aqueducts within the wastelands direct the flow of magma while blocking certain paths. More hostile Dream Creatures inhabit the wastelands, including the powerful Lava Balamant. The eastern wastelands contains a hidden room, activated from a switch hidden in the southern walls, containing the Fireball spellbook. ; Secret Areas Behind a volcano to the west of town is a secret path leading to the Flame Hyren and Magma Hyren. Additionally, the lava vents contain vortices which lead to a tunnel contianing the Cave Hyren and Mush Hyren. TV Series Cald was a fiery Moonland is where the Cald Dreamstone resided. The region's Guardian Hyren, the Volcano Hyren, was somewhat arrogant. Notable Magi * Ashgar * Barak * Magam * Sinder * Valkan Trivia * The Cald was released as one of the initial Moonlands in the First Edition and Unlimited sets of Magi-Nation Duel. * In the GBC game, Gia claimed to be related to the people of the Cald on her grandmother's side. Category:Moonlands